Cloud and Tifa search for a New Heart
by ComicsNix
Summary: A quiet morning transforms itself when Tifa has an idea: "What if we could resurrect Aerith and bring her to life again?" Cloud and Tifa goes onto a sensual journey to bring back their beloved friend. Will it end well?


The Author: Hi people, long time no se. Sorry for breaknig promises, i swer this time, it's for real. New stories galroe! I lvoe final fantasy, maybe i write more about it. Good readnihg!

**Cloud and Tifa search for a New Heart**

Clouds is very sad. He lives now with Tife, the boobs big lady and she is gorgerous But she is sad too. Because Aerisr is dead so long ago now. They , Cloud And Tida somethines dreams about the betifl flower girl that uesed to be so happe , but now is death.

"Cloud" sais Tifa, doing the laudnry with skimp skirt. "Why Aeriths is dead? Could we ressurrect her with phoenix materia?"

Cloud is seatting watching super bowl with duff bear on his hand and drinking alcohocaly. He chokes on the drink and gasps with utter terror "How could I not have think of that?" And he graps Tufas boosbs and smiles "We can save Aerths!" e HE puts a robe and picks the buter sword. "Tifa, come, we go resurect Aeris!"

Tifa got very wet, because when Aerithd was alive, they used to aproach theur vaginas and grind then in each other. It's not gay she said when red Xiiii saw, so he joined the fray, but that is a history for another day.

Tifa then picked Premiu heart, the ultimate waepom, and wered it. Cloud got freightned:

"Tifa, where is yor materia, wil you not use it?"

"No Cloud, Zagan teached me to how to do magic with only mixes martial ars, so I wear black belt now"

"Okay, said " Cloud, so he graps boobs Tifa one more time.

Cloud go up on a big motorcycle made of materia, thunder, fire and bahamut, and Tifa go behing.

"Bahamut Motorcycle, take us to ancients city, whree Aeristh diead!"

" Yes my mam!" so bahamut mortocycle goes flying into outer space to catch braeth, because this sumon is special. Cloud uses a helmet to protect against vaccum, but Tifa don't:

"Tifa, you you chocke to death with out helmes!"

"No Cloud, Zagna teached me to maintain air inside lungs with martial arts in space!"

"Okay my deer love!" and Cloud grabs boobs again. Tifa is starting to lactate, but eause they are in outer space, the milk frozes instantly.

"Cloud, my lover, do you want milk popcycle?"

"Yes, I'll suck it till your boobies cum another time." so clloud starts sucking tifa milk, and she gets wetter and wetter. Bahamamut feels Tifas wet vagina, so he protudes a boner.

"Bamaahut, that's very unwelcoming of you!" says Tifa, masturbating Cloud with her mega powerful fists of lady fire. "You only must be perverted in fornt of your own lady!"

"Sorry Tifa, ChocoMog abandoned me a long ago, so I have no sexual parteners from that time till today"

"Sorry to heart that Bahamu" says Tifa crying and blowing Clods Strif cocks. "Whe will find a beautiful summona so you can sex with her ass."

"Thanks Tifa, you're the bests."

So Bahament reenters atmosfer and goes inside city ancients.

Cloud and Tifes go to the water where Aeris decomposing body is entombed, so they summon phoenix

"Penix! Ressurrect the girl laying to the boottoem of this lake and brings her to live!"

"Yes Maester Cloud, but, before that, could you tell me who thar charming black dragon is pelease?"

"Oh! Bahumut! He is a good guy , he is my moorcycle too and a perverted summon that likes to do anal. Whould you liek to mmet him?"

"Yes, my vagina plummage is getting very wet thinking about the kindas of sexual pervertions he would cause to me."

"Okay!" and Cllud goes and makes summon Bahamurt and Phoenx a couple, putting then into linked slots inside his armor accessory.

"Okay Phonx, birngs Aeristh to live!"

"yes maseter, thnks you very moch!" and phoenix kisses Clloud on the cheeks bones, and he gets red, and protudes a boner.

"Oh No Cloud, you are a zoophile!" excrements with excitment Tifa, while she gargles Clouds recently expeled white hot cum.

"No!" andPhoenix go and cast the summon to resssussrrect Arers.

The full lake of water goes pretty white and twirls with tornadoes of white. A body under the water goes up on the air while evryones wathces the miraclous affectation hapeing. Aeris theme starts to play in the baackgroun.

"Aeris is getting to LIFEEEEEEEEE!" screams Tifa schilinking her vagina opening with martial arts fingers. She is having a extended orgasm.

"Oh Tifa! I liek you boobs !" screams Cloud with happines while he sucks both Tifa's boobs.

Aerthis body then starts to get visible fromm all the clouds and mists and white. She is appearing, she is apperairng, she is appearinf, and then...

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO!" screams in unisson both Clou and Tifa, while their male and female boners get shrinked because of emotion.

"Why you have awaken me you foools!" screams with diablo voice the ressurrected Aeris. "I was living with Zack and making babies in the underworld! You fuckersss!" and Aeristh starts to vomit bloond and urin through the anus.

"What have i Done! " Scream Clouid having a spazzure. Tifa was so perplexed by the Aeristh reaction that she fisted herself and punched her womb.

"Ouch!"

Aerith body is covered with shit. Her boobs are holoweed out and filled with maggots that vomit penises made of yellow diarrhea. He vagina acquired many vereneal diceases and is pulsating blood and bulshit.

"Aeri, you are very ugly." says Cloud saking his butt.

Tifa says "Please forgive us for doing this to you and taking you away from your dead lover Zack and your beautifl babies you had while living a life after death inside mako or could be that the lifestream?"

"Suth up! Now you will suffer my furyyyyyyyyyyy!" screams Areris vomiting shit and poop. She is angry.

So Aerist pick a Tifa first and penetrates Tifa's Vagina with her skeleton hands and tickles her erogennous g spot till she cums.

"Stop! Aerith! I'm heterosexual!"

"No! You are a little slut full of boobies!"

While Aetirh fists Tifa, she picks up a strap on that was laying around a put on, and proceds to buttfuck Cloud Virgin arsehole.

"No!"

"Yes!"

So Cloud ass startes to drip bllood from his haemorroids and he feel very sad.

"NoAeris, I don't like anal sex!""

"Fuck you, you piece of sheet!"

"No, fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

And Aeris continues buttfucking Cloud and fingering Tifa while they exchange expletives.

While this all happens, Bahamuty and Phoenix are looking all the sex and tears:

"Oh Bahaumut, don't all this looks so sexy to you?!"

"Yes Ponix, It's very sensuous. Let's fuck" and Bahamut and Phoenix makes sex. Clouds wrist starts to shake with all that movement inside his acessory.

After some time, everybory starts to get really sore.

"I'm getting bored Cloud" says Tifsa "when will it end?"

"I don't know Tifa" utters Cloud with desinterest "Maybe soon"

And Aeris continues this all the night, Cloud And Tifa even fell asleep and dreamed about things.

The next day, Aeris was dead.

"Thank god Cloud, I was starting to think I would get traumatizaed" said Tifa with a brief smile on her feces.

"Yes Tifa, maybe Aeris was kinda of a dick, a metaphorical plastic dick."

So Cloud gives his hand to Tiffa and they both walk touawrds the sun dawning the morning.

The End.


End file.
